


"Well, he /is/ pretty hot."

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Convention, green room shenanigans, implied jensen ackles/misha collins/vicki vantoch/danneel ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: You can blame Jensen and Misha for this.





	

Jensen is in the green room, relaxing for a few minutes before his trio photo-ops with Misha and Jared, minding his own business. He’s chatting with Jared about the panel when Misha slides up next to him, and wraps a possessive arm around his lower back. 

“So, you think I’m hot.”

He states it matter-of-factly and Jensen almost spits beer all over Jared, who, traitor he is, starts keeling over in laughter. 

“You act like this is brand new information,” Jensen replies, flashing a cheeky smile at Misha. 

Jared tries to compose himself, but waves a hand between the two of them, huffing for air, and says, “I’m gonna go.”

He practically runs out of the room, still laughing, leaving Jensen and Misha alone. 

“Well, color me surprised, but you’ve never blatantly expressed your love for my hotness in front of  _ fans. _ ”

Jensen shrugs, setting down his beer on the table, and turns, placing his hands on Misha’s hips. 

“Maybe I just don’t care what anybody thinks anymore.”

“Really?” Misha says, voice dropping it’s sarcastic tone into a soft uncertainty. They’ve been together for years, but it’s always been something hidden. It’s smarter that way, a lot of people wouldn’t understand the kind of relationship their two families have. 

“Yeah.” Jensen’s smile goes soft, and he leans in to press a kiss against Misha’s mouth. 

“So, you’re totally cool with me making out with you onstage then?” Misha teases, eyes twinkling clearly seriously considering the idea at the next convention.

Jensen chuckles, “Okay maybe not  _ that _ far, but I’m good with... ya know touching more, bringing up how awesome and sexy I think you are at every possible chance. Stuff like that.”

“I can work with that,” Misha says, smirking. He presses a kiss against Jensen cheek and pulls back a little out of his arms, digging his phone out of his pocket. 

Jensen squints at him as Misha opens the twitter app and starts flipping through screens, searching.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see,” Misha giggles, tilting his screen away from Jensen. 

Misha taps away some more, and then pockets his phone, grinning, and wraps his arms back around Jensen. A few seconds later Jensen’s phone vibrates in his pocket. 

He drops his hands from Misha’s body, eying him warily and pulls out his phone, reading the notification popped up on the screen. He raises an eyebrow, at Misha’s tweet, licks his lips, then re-pockets his phone. 

“Smoking, huh?”

“Seemed more fitting.”

“Yeah, well I’ll show you smoking right no-” Jensen hands’ slide across Misha’s hips, sliding down to grip his ass, coaxing a stuttered gasp from Misha’s lips. They’ve got a few minutes, and could make good use of a table nearby. Last night was good but Jensen’s already itching for another taste of Misha’s mouth. 

“Hey guys,” Jared’s voice sing-songs from the doorway, “I know you really wanna fuck right now but we gotta head upstairs.”

Jensen and Misha sigh, practically in unison, kissing one last time before pulling apart and heading towards the doorway. 

“I hate you right now,” Jensen says once they get to the door, pointing an accusing finger at Jared. 

Jared smiles, slipping an arm around Jensen’s shoulder and flashes a grin at Misha, who stares back at Jared with a faux look of pure malice. 

“Yeah, I love you guys too.”

The three of them separate in the hallway once they see a volunteer, and together, head up to the photo-op room, where for the next few hours Jensen will desperately try not to touch Misha too much in front of the fans. You know, like always, just maybe this time he’ll let a little more touching slip through his reserves. 


End file.
